Sunsets and Sunrises
by PhoenixB
Summary: Third story in the "A Wounded Dove" series. Meilin is now going to face Jakob at trial, while Sakura and Li take their relationship one more step. Plus, Eriol's got some interesting news to tell Meilin; how will she take it?


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC or those characters; CLAMP/Nelvana owns them. I use everything without permission and make no money from this work.   
  
Rating: PG-13 for some swearing and other stuff.  
  
Author's notes: Well, I seem to have started a little series here, haven't I? This is, technically, is the third in the "Wounded Dove" series. I recommend reading "A Wounded Dove" and "The Greatest Gift of All" before reading this story. Otherwise you may not understand the whole plot. Um...let's see, this is an S&S story, but that's not the main plot (sorry!).   
  
Also, I do not know the workings of the Japanese judicial system so, instead, I went by the American system. Sorry to those of you who DO know how that system works, but I just Americanized CCS a bit more (I know...I know...like it needs to be Americanized any more!) but this is fiction so, it works ^_^  
  
This story takes place roughly six months after "The Greatest Gift of All."  
  
I would love to have reviews and please NO FLAMES. Merci!!  
  
Send FB to Phoenixb_82@hotmail.com or REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
SUNSETS AND SUNRISES  
By: PB (PhoenixB)  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura will you marry me?"  
  
"Sakura WILL you marry me?"  
  
"Sakura...will...you...marry...me?"  
  
"Sakurawillyoumarryme?"  
  
Li let out a frustrated groan and turned away from the mirror. ~This was *not* working!~ The young man had spent that last fifteen minutes proposing to himself, trying to decide how sound the best. All he had accomplished, though, was embarrassing himself.  
  
A short laugh made Li turn towards the doorway, standing there was Meilin who look positively red in the face from trying to hold her laughter in.  
  
"Can I help you?" The young man tried to sound as calm and collected as possible, however, the young woman simply lost it. Meilin's body shook with laughter and, in-between gasping sounds, Li could make out certain words.  
  
"...you're...mirror....funny..."  
  
All in all, the young man knew what his friend was saying.  
  
"Haha, very funny. I'm just practicing."  
  
The raven-haired woman caught her breath and, with arms flying around expressively, she bent to one knee and grabbed one of Li's hands. "Sakura...will...you...marry...me?" Meilin copied Li's dramatic voice nearly perfectly.  
  
The young man pulled his hand out of Meilin's as she sat on the ground laughing again.  
  
"You know, you could help me instead of making fun of me."  
  
"But, making fun of you is so much easier." The young woman got to her feet. "But, I SUPPOSE I could help you."  
  
The two Chinese adults moved into the bathroom for privacy.  
  
"Okay, first, don't sound like a robot. Sakura's known you how long now? There's no need to be nervous around her."  
  
Li turned around to face Meilin. "I'm proposing to her! Of course I'm going to be nervous!"  
  
The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Do you think she's going to say no?" Silence answered the question. "That's what I thought. Now, just be calm and ask causally...Sakura, will you marry me? See?"  
  
The young man took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. "Sakura, will you marry me?" All in all, his voice didn't crack and he didn't stutter.  
  
"There, how hard was that?"  
  
Li smiled and turned around to face the young woman. "Thanks."  
  
Meilin just shrugged. "Well, if it gets you to stop talking to mirrors, I'm glad I helped." Now, Li rolled his eyes.  
  
A knock at the door made both adults jump. "Meilin, you have a phone call."  
  
Li exchanged a look with the raven-haired woman, who gave him an 'I-don't-know' look, and headed out of the bathroom. Meilin past Sakura and gave the young woman a large smile, though Sakura had no idea why.  
  
The raven-haired woman made her way to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Meilin Rae?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, this is Timothy. I was wondering if you would be able to meet with me this afternoon so that we could discuss the case against Jakob Jin."  
  
Meilin frowned at the name. "Um...yes, that would be fine."  
  
"Good, good. I will send a cab to pick you up in two hours. Till then."  
  
The young woman heard Timothy hang up the phone and, also, did so. Meilin found the closest seat and took it. Since the time that Jakob had been placed into jail in China, she had been expecting a trial. However, due to the busy court systems, everything kept getting moved back. She had been in fairly constant communication with the D.A.'s so that she could know when her trial might be. Yet, even if she had been expecting a trial, it still made her stomach churn.  
  
Meilin wasn't certain how well she would handle seeing Jakob again, even if it were just in a courthouse. She had changed and grown much in the last six months and to think that she was still frightened by her ex-husband's presence, saddened her. She had been certain that she was past the point of being afraid by men, but now, she wasn't so certain.  
  
Perhaps, she would always hold some fear inside her when dealing with the opposite sex and that, frightened her more than she would like to think.  
  
Meilin stood and headed out the front door; she had two hours till she had to leave and needed to get out of the house. The fresh air and open spaces would do her good. The young woman walked in the direction of the Penguin Park and took a deep breath of the warm air around her. Although Japan had those awful, freezing winters, their springs were simple wonderful.  
  
The raven-haired woman turned into the park and looked at the families around her. She smiled as a young boy ran in front of her in the direction of his father. The man picked up his son and twisted him in the air. Meilin watched the pair for a few minutes before continuing on her way. She moved towards a pond and took a seat on the bench.  
  
The young woman looked at the water, filled with fish and other animals, with a great appreciation. She always loved nature and found beauty in things all around her.  
  
"Peaceful isn't it?"   
  
Meilin jumped in surprise and turned in the direction of the voice. She put a hand to her heart. "Trying to give me a heart attack, Eriol?"  
  
The young man smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I thought maybe you had heard me."  
  
"It's okay. So, what brings you here?"  
  
Eriol shrugged. "Just felt like walking. You?"  
  
The raven-haired woman released a sigh of air. "I have a meeting with the DA and Jakob's attorney in two hours. I just needed to get out and do some thinking."  
  
Since meeting Eriol by chance over six months ago, she had, over the course of that time, told him all about Jakob and her life in China. He always listened with a sympathetic ear and was kind to her and that was reason why she felt more comfortable around men; he never once judged her or told her she was weak. The two of them began to be almost as close and Meilin and Li were.  
  
She truly cherished Eriol and his friendship.  
  
The young woman felt the young man grab her hand and looked at him curiously. "You don't have a thing to worry about. Just tell them everything that happened and they'll take care of the rest."  
  
"I know, but I'm not certain if...if I can face Jakob again. I've finally put him behind me and now...I just don't know."  
  
Eriol patted the hand he was holding. "You'll be just fine. You've put him completely behind you and you need to show him that. Show Jakob that Meilin Rae is *not* someone that can be broken. Show him that killer spirit."  
  
The raven-haired woman smiled and pulled Eriol into a hug. "Thank you so much for being so understanding."  
  
Because she couldn't see his face, Meilin couldn't see the wishful look in the young man's eyes. The young woman moved away from Eriol and stood up.   
  
"I have to leave. Thank you again for everything." With that she turned and headed back towards her home with Li and Sakura. Eriol watched her back and finally let out a loud sigh.  
  
"You are pathetic, Eriol." The young man held out his hand to an imaginary person. "Meilin, I think you are the most intriguing and special person I have ever met and I would be the happiest man on the earth if you would only go out with me." The dark-haired man placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the cab to reach the house. No matter what Eriol had said to her, she still was terrified about this meeting. A billion and more questions ran through her head.  
  
~What if they let Jakob off? What if I can't tell them what happened? What if he gets a deal?~  
  
Finally, the young woman shook her head and moved outdoors. As she did so, she saw the cab turn around the corner and stop in front of the house. With a determined roll of her shoulders, she moved in the direction of the car.  
  
With remarkable not falling or stumbling, she entered the cab and faced the DA that sat next to her.  
  
"Hello, Meilin."  
  
The raven-haired woman smiled and nodded. "Timothy."  
  
Since she had her meetings with the DA, Timothy Alton had always been present and became her most trusted lawyer. His straightforward attitude helped Meilin really understand where the case was and where it was going.  
  
"How do you feel about this?"  
  
The young woman shrugged. "I'm not quiet certain. I'll have to wait and see how I feel when we get there." Timothy nodded and turned back towards the driver. "You know that the Chinese court allowed the case to be tried here."  
  
Meilin turned at looked at Timothy. "Why? I thought the case would take place in China."  
  
"Apparently, Jakob's lawyers appealed to a Judge wanting the case here because he felt the Chinese courts would be swayed in your favor. Personally, I think it's the facts that the Japanese prisons are not a strict." The man shrugged his shoulders. "To me it doesn't make a difference; if anything have the trial here is better since you're located here. Wherever we have it, I'm certain we'll will; we could go to America for all I care."  
  
Meilin turned her head forward not truly caring where the trial was being held as long as it WAS being held.   
  
The rest of the trip was rode in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin followed her lawyer through the two large, glass doors on the law firm they had scheduled to meet at. As soon as she set foot inside, the young woman felt her hands begin to shake; she was a nervous wreck. Remembering what Eriol had told her, Meilin took a few calming breaths as she walked; she had to prove to Jakob that he hadn't won and she was strong.  
  
The duo moved towards and elevator and soon Meilin found herself stepping off said elevator and heading towards a conference room. Timothy stopped just short of entering and faced the raven-haired woman.  
  
"Okay, now I need you to be calm and collected inside. Don't like Jakob push you around anymore." Meilin nodded her head and took one last breath.  
  
The doors opened with a creak and the two moved inside. Instantly, Meilin's eyes found Jakob sitting surrounded by two lawyers. He looked the exact same as he had over six months ago. The young woman could see surprise cross his features and knew he was shocked at her appearance.  
  
When Jakob had last seen her, she made short hair, blue eyes, along with countless bruises on her face and arms. She had been too pale and too thin to be considered healthy. Now, though, she had grown her raven-hair out and let it frame her face in a layered cut. Her eyes were, once again, their deep ruby color, and her face had gained back its color. The only reminder of Jakob was the soft white scar she still held on her face.   
  
Meilin stole her eyes away from Jakob and took a seat that Timothy directed her to. The young woman began to fiddle with her hands, but stopped suddenly. This was exactly what she had been told not to be by both Eriol and Timothy. The raven-haired woman put her hands in her lap and straightened her back. She sat in the best-postured position she could and stared directly at Jakob's lawyers.  
  
It was time for Meilin Rae to show the world that she couldn't be beat.  
  
~*~  
  
After nearly two hours of deliberation, argument and discussion, Timothy and his client left the conference room. The two made their way outside and took a seat on a nearby bench. The two parties, after many deals were made, finally found they would agree on nothing and set a date for the trial. In three weeks, Meilin would face off against her ex-husband.  
  
The young lawyer put his briefcase on the ground and rolled his neck; it had been a trying meeting. Meilin sighed deeply, glad that she had survived the meeting, although she hadn't said anything. The whole time was a mixture of crazy lawyer terms and frustrated men. At first, she tried following what the two sets of lawyers were saying, but after the gibberish went over her head, she tuned them out and focused on looking confidant.   
  
In the end, she heard Timothy, who had been attempting to get a deal so that Meilin wouldn't have to go to trial, resign and give into Jakob's lawyer's three week trial date. The young woman stood when Timothy did so and now found herself outside.  
  
"I really tried to get you out of a trial."  
  
Meilin nodded her head. "I know, but that's okay."  
  
Now, he nodded. "I know we can win it easily, because of your, Li, and Sakura's testimonies, but still it will be hard."  
  
The young woman looked at her lawyer. "How so?"  
  
The young man answered. "Well, Jakob's lawyers are going to ask you personal and emotional questions trying to get you to slip up. They want to find some hole in our argument such as you constantly argued with Jakob, or that he never really hit you, or rather you attacked him and he had to protect himself."  
  
"What? But...but that's insane!"  
  
"I know, but they have to make this seem like your fault; it's the only argument they have. They can't go in there saying that yes, Jakob hit you, but you deserved it. They need some basis for the reason he hit you, because, obviously he did. They can't have him come out and lie about that due to the facts, that clearly state the truth.  
  
"They need to...work around the truth. They need to take sympathy away from you because, going into that court room, everyone will feel sorry for you and then need to get rid of that or else they have no chance to win."  
  
Suddenly, Meilin felt her stomach fall to her feet. She had thought that, if they went to trial, things would go easily and, before she knew it, Jakob would be in jail. But, to think that she had to get before a whole lot of people and answer such emotionally straining questions, frightened her.  
  
As if reading the young woman's thought Timothy spoke up. "If you answer truthfully everything will go just fine. You have to be confident and sure when you're questioned. Don't worry; everything will work out."  
  
A cab suddenly came before Meilin and Timothy. "I called a taxi for you. I have to head to my office and thought this was easiest."  
  
The raven-haired woman stood and made her way, wordlessly, to the cab. The young man opened her door and she entered. Timothy held the door open, speaking to Meilin.  
  
"Tell Li and Sakura I'll be by later this week to go over their testimonies. Be sure they know when the trial is." He paused for a moment. "Everything WILL work out just fine. I WILL win this case for you."  
  
The young man smiled and Meilin nodded her head. "I know you will."  
  
Timothy shut her door and banged on the roof. The driver carefully pulled away from the curve and the young lawyer watched the yellow car drive into the busy streets.  
  
Meilin slumped down in her seat and placed her head in her hands. She rubbed her temples, attempting to rid herself of the headache she felt forming.  
  
Things, regarding Jakob, had just turned highly complicated.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um...Hello?"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Hello, anyone there?"  
  
"MADISON!!!!!"  
  
The dark-haired woman held the phone a good two feet away from her ear as she heard her friend, Sakura, screaming excitedly into the phone.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes! It's me! Guess what, guess what?"  
  
Obviously, Madison knew, it was something rather exciting and unexpected. The young woman could practically picture Sakura bouncing on her feet on the other line. The dark-haired woman smiled. Though, thousands of miles away, Madison being in England, Sakura in Japan, the two still were best friends.   
  
After attempting college for two years, Madison, at nineteen decided she was trapped. With a large leap, the young woman packed up and moved to England, hearing wonderful stories about it from Eriol. She moved there in hopes of starting a directing career. However, things didn't turn out as she had thought and now, Madison found herself designing outfits among the best. At twenty-two, she had a bright future ahead of her in the fashion business.  
  
"What is it Sakura? You sound like you're about to bounce off that walls."  
  
"He did it!"  
  
Being best friends for almost two decades had created a sort of mental bond between the two; instantly Madison knew what Sakura was talking about.  
  
"HE DID!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Excited yelling could be heard on both ends of the phone as the two friends let off the energy in noise.   
  
Madison was the first to collect her thoughts. "When did he do it? How? Ohhh...I'm SO happy for you two!"  
  
Sakura took a few deep breaths before answering. "It was done just a few minutes ago. I had just finished drying our lunch dishes and turned around. There on our little table sat a little Sakura flower. I was in the process of smelling it when he entered the kitchen. Oh, Madison you should have seen it! He just swooped down on one knee and asked me in the sweetest voice."  
  
The dark-haired girl sighed happily on her end of the phone. She always had wondered how long it would take Li to propose to Sakura. Of course, she wished she could have been there, but she was ecstatic none-the-less.  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Um...well we haven't decided yet."  
  
Madison laughed. "Never one to do things ahead of time are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sakura laughed with her friend.  
  
"I hate to do this, Sakura, but, I have to go to a meeting. I'll call you on Saturday?"  
  
No matter where they were the two friends were, they made a promise to always call on Saturday and, thus far, both had held up to that promise.  
  
"That's okay. I just had to tell you the news."  
  
Madison smiled though the gesture was lost on Sakura. "I'm just so happy for you two!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'll talk to you on Saturday then. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Madison."  
  
Sakura hung up her phone and released a breath of air contently. She held out her hand and examined the ring that sat on her left ring finger. ~About time he proposed!~  
  
"Mrs. Sakura Showron. I like the sound of that." The young woman moved out of the living room in search of her husband-to-be.  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin entered the small home she shared with Li and Sakura and plopped down on the nearest chair. It had been a tiring day, even though it was only four o'clock. The young woman closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a half-sleep.  
  
"Is that you, Meilin?" The raven-hair woman opened her eyes and sat up straight.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A shuffle of footsteps and then Sakura came into Meilin's line of sight. "Where did you go today?"  
  
The young woman forgot that she didn't tell anyone she was going out. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys didn't I? I had a meeting with Timothy and Jakob's lawyers."  
  
Sakura, at the mention of Jakob, took a seat next to Meilin. "What happened?"  
  
The raven-haired woman ran a hand through her hair and then faced her friend. "We're going to trial in two weeks. Timothy said he'd be by later this week to talk with you and Li."  
  
"Oh, Sweetie..." Sakura grabbed on of the young woman's hands. "Everything will be just fine."  
  
Meilin smiled at Sakura's kindness. She looked down at the young woman's hand and instantly the raven-haired woman's face broke out in an even larger smile.  
  
"He proposed!?!"  
  
The auburn-haired woman looked down at her finger. "Yes, he did."  
  
Meilin put a hand to her chest. "I'm so happy for you two." She pulled Sakura into a hug.  
  
The young woman opened her mouth to tell Meilin all about the proposal when the doorbell rang throughout the house. The raven-haired woman shrugged her shoulders and rose to her feet.  
  
Without a word, she moved to the door and opened it; standing on the small porch was Eriol.  
  
"Hello." Meilin smiled to the young man. "Please, come in." She moved to the side to allow him entrance, but he didn't move.  
  
"Actually, I was...um...wondering if you...that is if you....only if you would want...um...get some early dinner..." Eriol suddenly found the ground very interesting and kept his eyes locked there.  
  
Meilin's eyebrows rose in a silent question; her and Eriol had gone out to dinner plenty of times. Why was he so nervous now? The young woman pushed the question aside. "I'd love to. Give me five minutes to get ready."  
  
With that, she turned and headed in the direction of her room. Eriol slowly entered the small home and saw Sakura.  
  
"Hello, Sakura."  
  
The young woman turned around. "Oh, hi Eriol. What brings you here?"  
  
The young man coughed and cleared his throat. "I'm taking Meilin to dinner."  
  
Sakura clasped her hands together. "That's simply wonderful."  
  
Eriol weakly smiled and a silence filled the room. Why on Earth was he suddenly SO nervous about dinner with Meilin? He, of course, knew the answer; he didn't want to mess things up between them, but so desperately needed to be close to her in a way more than a friend. He wanted, and almost needed, to be her boyfriend, but he knew he was walking on thin ice.  
  
He didn't want to push Meilin into anything she didn't want to be in and also didn't want to push her away. Eriol had just been ready to let himself bask in self-pity, when he saw Meilin.  
  
She had quickly changed into a soft red dress, which flowed, just above her feet. The dress, though simple, looked stunning on the young woman (or at least Eriol thought so).  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Somehow the young man managed to get his body moving and made his way next to Meilin. He, carefully, put his hand on her back and directed her towards the door. The two moved away from the grinning Sakura and headed outside.  
  
Li past them on his way in and gave them both a quick nod. Meilin returned a smile and Eriol nodded back. The young man moved in and found Sakura, still smiling, standing in the hallway.  
  
"They SO need each other."  
  
Li pointed a finger at his fiancée. "Don't get any ideas. If they want to be together; they will."  
  
Sakura smiled and moved closer to the young man. "I wouldn't do anything. I just think they belong together." She gave Li a small kiss. "She deserves someone that will treat her as she should be treated, and I know Eriol would do just that."  
  
The young man sighed. "Stay out of it."  
  
Sakura smacked Li's chest and shook her head. "I will...I promise."  
  
The young man, content that Sakura WOULD stay out of Eriol and Meilin's business, placed his arms around her hips.  
  
"So, are you happy to be Mrs. Sakura Showron."  
  
Sakura smiled up to her fiancée. "Who says it's going to be Mrs. Sakura Showron? What about Mr. Li Avalon?"  
  
The 'deer-in-the-headlights' look which passed over Li's face made the young woman laugh.  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
Sakura pushed the young man away and proceeded into the living room; still laughing.  
  
"Why I ought to..."  
  
Li followed Sakura into the living area and, within minutes, the two had a large pillow and tackle fight happening; with their laughter flowing through out the house   
  
~*~  
  
Eriol somehow made it through dinner without blotching up terribly. The two friends keep a fun, light conversation the whole; enjoying the comfort level each had with the other. All too soon, at least for Eriol, dinner was over and he was standing at Meilin's door.  
  
The young woman turned and smile at the young man. Eriol felt his knees begin to shake. ~Don't blow it Eriol. Don't blow it. Don't blow it...~  
  
"Thank you for dinner. It was lovely."  
  
~Huh? Pay attention Eriol!~ "You're welcome. It was nice to spend time with you."  
  
Silence fell on the porch and Meilin began to tap her foot. "Well, I better be going in."  
  
When Eriol said nothing the young woman smiled and opened the door. She was halfway in when the young man called her name. She turned to face him.  
  
"I wanted to say...um...that I...I...like...like...your dress."  
  
Meilin raised an eyebrow at Eriol, but kindly accepted the compliment. She then gently closed the door and headed towards her bed.  
  
Eriol kicked a stone on the porch and mumbled under his breath.  
  
~You blew it~  
  
He slowly made his way back to his home, all the while dragging his feet.  
  
~*~  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
Timothy patted Meilin's hand comfortably as they sat in his small office. So far the trial was going smoothly. Anyone that the defense lawyer, Harley Dixon, called Timothy was able to punch holes in their case. So far, the defense had yet to call anyone of substance up; all they had done was call insignificant players to the stand. Meilin knew she was the next witness to be called and was not looking forward to facing Harley.  
  
"Everything will be just fine. Answer truthfully and, if for some reason he catches you, I'll be able to question you and fix everything."  
  
The young woman nodded and saw the door open. A young teen beckoned the two adult back into the courthouse.  
  
Harley stood at his desk and addressed the Judge. "I'd now like to call Meilin Rae to the stand."  
  
Meilin slowly walked up to the witness stand. She felt all eyes in the courtroom on her, but kept herself from looking as nervous as she felt. She only half-heard herself being sworn in and felt herself answer even before the words penetrated her mind completely.  
  
Harley Dixon stood from his seat and slowly approached Meilin, he moved with an air of arrogance that practically shouted 'I am gonna grill you like there's no tomorrow.' The young woman kept her eyes on Harley as he began to pace in front of her; finally he addressed her.  
  
"Would you please state your name for the court?"  
  
"Meilin Rae."  
  
"And your current place of residence?"  
  
"332 Honoku Reedington Japan."  
  
"Thank you. Now, Miss Rae, please tell the court your past relations with my defendant, Mr. Jin."  
  
The raven-haired woman took a deep breath. "I was betrothed to Jakob when I moved back to China at the age of twelve. I was young, I know, but his Clan wanted him to be at least betrothed by the age of twenty and he had just turned twenty. Since I was a member of another Clan, the Rae's, a marriage between the two would be a nice way to keep peace. My mother agreed with the Jin's and the marriage was set for when I turned sixteen.  
  
"For four years, I lived with the Jin Clan, not Jakob specifically, but we did date in that time. He was a very nice and fun young man to be with. Finally, I turned sixteen and we were married and I moved in with him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Meilin shook her head, she had yet to tell him about the abuse. "But..."  
  
"I SAID thank you." The young woman saw the problem now, Harley had known she would have talked about meeting Jakob and would get to the abuse later. Now, the jury didn't have to hear about the abuse from the defendant's witness; it made their case look stronger. It made it seem like the abuse isn't the only thing on Meilin's mind and that Jakob WAS a nice man. Mentally, the young woman was crying and kicking herself.  
  
"Now, why did you move back to China?"  
  
"Um...because I wanted to leave Japan."  
  
"I see. And WHY exactly did you want to leave Japan? What made you feel you needed to return home?"  
  
Too late, Meilin realized where the questioning was going: her relationship with Li.   
  
Timothy jumped to his feet. "Objection. Where is this questioning leading?"  
  
Harley turned to face the judge. "I am just curious about the relationship between Jakob and Meilin and whether or not it was for love or something else."  
  
The Judge seemed to contemplate the objection for a moment later. "Over-ruled, but Mr. Dixon remain on topic."  
  
Harley now turned back to Meilin. "Now, again, why did you feel the need to move back to China and, Miss Rae, you ARE under oath."  
  
The raven-haired woman closed her eyes and answered. "I needed to leave because of Li Showron."  
  
"And why because of this Mr. Showron?"  
  
"Because...because I loved him, but...but he was with another."  
  
Harley smiled to the jury. "I see. So, you loved this Li, but he didn't love you. Now, tell me why did you allow yourself to get into a arranged marriage with Mr. Jin if you still love another. Wasn't that a lie to Mr. Jin?"  
  
Meilin felt her throat closing up. "I...I..."  
  
"Objection. Relevance?"  
  
The Judge over-ruled and Harley continued.  
  
"Didn't you lie to my client, make him believe he had your love, when, in fact, he didn't? Didn't you lead my client on, making him believe that you loved him?"  
  
"No! I never lied to him!"  
  
Harley turned to the jury with a mock look of shock on his face. "You...you didn't? Miss Rae you allowed yourself to marry this man, who loved you with all his heart, you lived with him for YEARS and yet you didn't even like him. Your heart was in Japan with some young playboy. And you're trying to say YOU were abused. I think you need to re-think that accusation, Miss Rae."  
  
"Objection!"  
  
Harley, knowing he was stepping on thin ice spoke fast to get all his words out to the jury. "You're trying to sway this jury to think that YOU were the abused one in this relationship; I think not. Ever hear of emotional abuse? That's what my client went through EVERY night when he looked into the eyes of a woman he loved, who didn't love him back. You abused Mr. Jin's heart; HE is the victim here."   
  
Meilin opened her mouth to speak, but Harley had already stated that there were no further questions. She had messed everything up. The young woman looked over to Timothy who had a defeated look on his face; there would be nothing more for them to try and do today. The damaged was already complete; the jury now had a different idea of Meilin Rae.  
  
"I would like to request a recess till tomorrow."  
  
The Judge agreed with Timothy and announced the break till tomorrow.  
  
The young woman rose, when she was dismissed by the Judge, and moved next to her lawyer. She vaguely heard the recess called till tomorrow. The young woman stood, while Timothy put away his papers.  
  
"You really messed up on the stand. It'll take a LOT of work to get the jury back on our side. Next time..." The young man turned to face his client. "...THINK before you say something. You can go home, there's no more damage that you can do." The words hit Meilin hard and, with a blank look on her face, she moved out of her seat.   
  
"Meilin." Her name being called broke her out of her stupor and she turned to find herself looking right at Jakob. "I DID feel love towards you at one time." The older man then began to laugh slightly and then lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "I loved it when I felt my fist connect with your face." The young woman turned away disgustedly, but Jakob spoke again. "I want to thank you for your wonderful testimony today; you're doing all the work to get me free by yourself. Thanks, Sweetie."  
  
Tears sprung in her eyes at the truth of Jakob's statement and she began stumbled away from her ex-husband; everything had just fallen apart with her case. Meilin made her way out of the back of the courthouse (to avoid any news reporters) and leaned her back against the wall. Tears cascaded down her cheeks unheeding to her attempts to stop them.   
  
Slowly, she felt her knees buckle and allowed herself to slid to the ground. The young woman put her hand over her eyes as she continued to cry.   
  
Everything had turned out wrong; SHE was the victim, SHE wasn't on trial, and, damnit, SHE didn't do ANYTHING wrong.  
  
"Meilin?"  
  
A whispered voice broke through to the raven-haired woman and she looked up to see the kind face of Eriol standing above her. She quickly ran the heel of her hand over her eyes to get rid of the tears. The young man moved closer to the young woman and offered her a hand. She took said hand and he gently pulled her up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eriol, but I...I have to go."  
  
Meilin began to move away from the young man, but he gently grabbed her arm. "I have to tell you something that I don't think I can hold back any longer."  
  
The young woman, despite her horrible experiences just now, turned and face Eriol.  
  
"I...I love you, Meilin, and want to...to be a part of your life in a way more than friends."   
  
~There, Eriol, you said it~   
  
The young man watched as all the color in Meilin's face just seem to drain itself completely. She stared at Eriol for a long minute with wide eyes, before pulling her arm away.  
  
"No...no...you...just...no I...can't." The young woman began to stumble away from Eriol. "No...this isn't...not...no...not now."   
  
Eriol took a step closer to the raven-haired woman. "Meilin? Please. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No...you don't understand...I can't handle this...not now." With a sob, the young woman turned and began to run away from Eriol. The young man took two steps to follow her, but then decided against it. He watched as her form moved further away from him.  
  
"Great. Just great, Eriol. Maybe next time, you can just tell her you killed her cat. Probably get a better reaction." The young man kicked at the dirt at his feet and headed back in the direction of his home. He screwed things up big time just then and felt the need to ram his head into a hard surface.  
  
~Of course, don't wait until after the trial. No, no tell her you love her at the worst time in her life. Damn it Eriol, you're a real piece of work!~ All the way back to his home, thoughts of stupidity ran through his head as he kicked himself mentally.  
  
~*~   
  
Meilin threw open the door to her house and slammed it behind her. She moved into the home and found a chair; her knees buckled under her and she fell into the chair. She covered her face with her hands and began to shake her head.  
  
Everything was moving too fast around her; the trial, things with Eriol, she couldn't handle it all. Everything was supposed to flow nicely. The trial was going to be an open and shut case; Jakob easily being convicted. And Eriol...nothing was supposed to happen between them. She cared for him as she did for Li; he was like a brother and a best friend to her...  
  
...wasn't he?  
  
Meilin let out a frustrated groan; she didn't need any of this right now. Eriol was wonderful, but...  
  
~But what? Why are you holding back from him? What is there wrong with him?~ A small voice in her head questioned.  
  
Meilin answered herself. "He's...he's..."  
  
~A man? Can't let yourself get close to a man, is that it?~  
  
"No! I can, I just..."  
  
~Can't~  
  
"Shut up! Ugh...I'm talking to myself." Meilin fell back against the chair and threw her arm over her eyes. She felt two tears slowly run down her cheek and cursed herself for getting so emotional. She never use to be like this; she always faced things with a strong sense of control and confidence. If she had been in this circumstance ten years ago she would be swearing at Jakob and telling herself she WOULD beat him.  
  
Suddenly, Meilin shot upright in the chair; she just had the great epiphany. Why on earth was she allowing herself to think that she could lose this trial? She WAS the victim and that was all that mattered; the jury would see that and SHE would make them see it. She was done rolling over and playing dead in this trial; it was time to win it.  
  
The young woman stood and took a deep breath; she felt infinitely better. Things were slowly falling into place and she was at the center of control.   
  
A thought suddenly came to Meilin: Eriol. That poor man had poured his heart out to her and she had run away in tears. She knew that little voice in her head was telling her the truth. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, in fact she felt in her heart that she cared for him deeply, it was the idea of getting close to a man in a way more than just friends. She was afraid; plain and simple. The raven-haired woman quickly grabbed her purse, a light jacket and headed out the door.  
  
She was done being afraid; she would talk with Eriol and figure things out.   
  
It was time to completely break free of Jakob's hold.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol had since made his way back from the courthouse and was busy mircowaving a small frozen meal for himself when the doorbell rang. With a quick look at his timer for his meal, he went to the door. He had barely opened the door when he felt the entire weight of someone thrown on top of him. He stumbled, with the person attached to him, further into his room to keep his balance. Finally, he got over his shock and looked at his attacker.  
  
He found Meilin attached, by her arms around his neck, against his chest.  
  
"Meilin?"  
  
"I'm SO sorry, Eriol; I was so rude to you earlier today. It was just everything had gone wrong in the courthouse, and then Timothy, and then Jakob said somethings, and I was so confused, and I never wanted to give you the wrong impression, and I'm sorry, and I hope you don't hate me and..."  
  
"Stop! Meilin just calm down." Eriol gently pulled her off of him so he could hear her words clearer. "Now, say everything you just did again."  
  
The young woman took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Everything was just SO confusing. The trial had gone badly, Timothy was upset at me, and Jakob said a few things to me. I wanted to let you know that...that I..." All the planning she had made suddenly went to the waist-side as Meilin tripped over her words. "I...I...um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The young woman looked up into Eriol's warm eyes and felt her heart beat faster. She began to smile at him and he gave her a confused, yet beautiful smile back. In a flash of movement, she put her hand on the nap of his neck and pulled him closer. Within seconds, she planted a soft kiss on Eriol's lips. The young man's eyes were wide with shock, but he slowly closed them as the kiss deepened; moments later the two pulled apart.  
  
Meilin's face suddenly turned red and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry I just...I just...um..." The young woman knew her face was still turning shades of red that a tomato would envy.   
  
Eriol cleared his throat and grabbed one of Meilin's hands before the young woman embarrassed herself even more. "Meilin, would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend? I have never felt this way towards anyone before and I know that I love you. I have known you were special the first moment I saw you and I want to be a part of your life. I promise to never hurt you and to care for you as you should be cared for. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Meilin couldn't help but feel like she was be proposed to, but she smiled at the young man. This was what she always wanted in life; someone that loved her and cared for her, and wouldn't hurt her that she loved back.  
  
"Of course I'll go out with you."   
  
The new couple moved together in a hug and the young woman put her head against Eriol's chest. ~This...~ She thought. ~...was what a relationship was~  
  
The rest of the night the couple spent together in each other's arm, enjoying the company.  
  
~*~  
  
"She didn't come home?"  
  
"No, and I don't know where she could be. Should I call the police? The National guard? The United Nations?"  
  
"LI! She's twenty-two, almost twenty-three, where ever she is I'm sure she's safe."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Li, she's fine."  
  
"But..."  
  
"LI!"  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right, but should I still call the police just to be safe?"  
  
"Good God, are you an older brother at heart or what? She's. Fine."  
  
Li sighed and began to play with his pancakes. The breakfast soon became a mushed mess of syrup and butter as the young man released his nervous tension.  
  
"Stop playing with your food, honey."  
  
Li dropped his fork and put his head on his hand; he was worried and that much was obvious. Meilin had never come home last night and, although as Sakura said, she was twenty-two, she was like a sister to him and he was...well the older brother like Sakura said.  
  
The front door suddenly opened and the young man was at his feet in a moment's notice. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. The young woman and Li waited until they saw Meilin enter the kitchen. She was smiling broadly and even humming. The raven-haired woman moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. Without even acknowledging the other couple in the room, she took a seat at the table and proceeding to drink her water.  
  
"Um...hello Meilin." Sakura broke the silence.  
  
The young woman smiled up at her. "Good morning Sakura. Hello Li."  
  
"Hello? Hello!?! You come home at nine o'clock in the morning after being God-knows-where and hello us? We were worried sick."  
  
Sakura cleared her throat. "Actually, HE was worried sick, I figured you were just fine."  
  
Li shoot his fiancée a look, but turned back to Meilin. "So, where were you? Huh, huh?"  
  
The raven-haired woman put down her water. "Li, calm down. I was with Eriol."  
  
"A...all...all...ni...ni...night?" Li sputtered.  
  
"Um...yes." Meilin raised an eyebrow at the young man.  
  
"You didn't...um...you know...um...didn't do...um..." Sakura laughed at Li's attempt to speak to Meilin.  
  
The young woman rolled her eyes at Li. "Come on, we're how old, Li? You CAN say sex."  
  
All the color seemed to leave the young man's face. "You...you...you...?"  
  
"No, Li, I didn't. But, thank you for caring."  
  
Sakura moved away from the stove and made her way by Meilin. "So, why DID you spend last night with him and what DID you guys do?"  
  
The young woman bit her lip in excitement and then leaned closer to Sakura. "He asked me out."  
  
In a schoolgirl way, Sakura shrieked and clapped her hands together. "I knew you two would get together! I'm SO happy!"  
  
The young woman pulled Meilin into a hug.  
  
"So, you and Eriol, huh? That's nice; I'm happy for you." Li tried to act as if he had never flipped out at Meilin.  
  
The raven-haired woman smiled at the young man at one time she loved. She knew that in her heart there would always be a place for him, but she was finding out that others could hold her love.  
  
"Oh! We could have a double wedding!" Meilin let out a sigh; maybe she shouldn't have told them about Eriol...  
  
~*~  
  
The young woman found herself back in the courthouse and was already thumbing her fingers. This was the last day of the trial; she was going back on the stand. After the near annihilation of Timothy's entire case he decided to play things safe. Originally he was going to call Li and Sakura to the stand to account for Meilin's abuse, but he knew Li being on the stand would only cement Meilin's past love for him. And Sakura didn't spend much time around the raven-haired woman so her case could easily be thrown out. No, Timothy decided, the best course of action was to get Meilin on the stand and give her REAL case. That would leave a lasting impression with the jury.  
  
Timothy rose to his feet. "I call Meilin Rae back to the stand."  
  
The young woman made her way, once again, to the stand and was sworn in again. Her lawyer stood in front of her.  
  
"Now, Miss Rae, you have already told us how you meet Mr. Jin, but would you please tell the jury what happened in your relationship after the first year of marriage."  
  
Meilin nodded at Timothy and spoke into the mike. "Jakob use to hit me. Over the course of our marriage I sustained two broken wrists, a broken nose, a sprained ankle, three broken ribs and a number of other bruises and lacerations."   
  
Timothy headed back to his desk and pulled out a manila folder. "In this folder state the numerous doctor visits to a different variety of hospitals." The jury pulled out the folders and glanced over them.  
  
"Please continue, Miss Rae."  
  
Meilin nodded again. "Jakob, over the years, became more abusive and soon he only allowed me out of our house to shop for groceries; I became trapped by him. Finally, Li Showron and Sakura Avalon visited China and found me. I do not doubt the fact that they saved my life."  
  
Timothy put a hand on his chin. "I only have one question, why did you stay with him? Why did you stay with your abusive husband?"  
  
Meilin took a deep breath. "Because I thought I loved him. He, when I moved back to China, was there to fill a place that Li had left. He was someone that I thought I could turn to. Once he started to abuse me, many times I wanted to leave, but I realized that I had no where to go; no one to go to. Jakob was the only person I thought I had in my life and I stayed with him."  
  
"Even through the abuse?"  
  
"Yes, because I...I thought that I deserved it. I had made old friends hate me and was never able to make new ones. I thought I was useless and Jakob only cemented that idea into me. With Jakob I KNEW I was someone, even if I was abused; I was someone."  
  
"I have no further questions."  
  
Meilin was excused once again and made her way back to her seat. She vaguely listened to the closing arguments of both sides; she was glad everything was ending.  
  
~*~  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
~*~  
  
"All rise."  
  
The entire courthouse did so as the Judge entered. He sat and the rest of the court followed. The Judge turned towards the jury.   
  
"Have you reached a verdict."  
  
The head jury, a young man, stood up. "We have your Honor."  
  
"What say you?"  
  
"In the case Jin vs. Rae we find the defendant guilty."  
  
Meilin felt relief rush her; the jury had seen the truth.   
  
The Judge turned towards Jakob. "I sentence you to ten years without parole and, Mr. Jin, I hope you enjoy your time."  
  
The spitefulness in the Judge's voice surprised Meilin and she caught him smiling at her; she smiled back.  
  
Slowly the courthouse was emptied and the young woman thanked Timothy. He blushed slightly, but otherwise took her thanks in stride.  
  
Meilin slowly walked out the courthouse and took a deep breath of the sweet air. She was finally free; no more Jakob to haunt her again.  
  
So caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the young man until he threw his arms around her waist. Eriol squeezed the raven-haired woman's waist. She turned and faced him.  
  
"Hello, handsome."  
  
"Hello, yourself." The couple gave each other a soft kiss before Eriol released his hold on her waist. Meilin moved to the side of the young man and grabbed his hand. She smiled happily as they walked down the street to meet up with Sakura and Li for lunch.  
  
"Why are you so happy? Well, besides the obvious." Meilin knew he meant the trial.  
  
The young woman took a deep breath and looked out at the city. Everywhere colorful flowers bloomed, children, and adults a-like, laughed, and a soft breeze moved through out the city. Meilin looked at Eriol who wore a soft smirk on his face; she stopped walking. The raven-haired woman gave Eriol a soft kiss on the cheek before resuming walking again. The young man smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm just happy." And she was. For once in her life, she had everything she could ever want and couldn't imagine things be any better.  
  
The couple continued to walk down the street as the sun dipped behind the horizon in a series of brilliant colors. Another sun had set in Meilin's life, and yet, with Eriol another sun was rising.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: Well, hope everyone enjoyed this story. And guess what...I have one more story in mind for this (impromptu) series. Guess who's wedding needs to take place and more...Hopefully that will begin to be written soon!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW (with no flames!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
